


To Live and Let Go

by narrystymshaw



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystymshaw/pseuds/narrystymshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should have gone into a stall for crying out loud. How did someone even get that on tape!?!? They must have been hiding in a stall filming us through the cracks of the door. At least they had the right mind to go into a stall. We could barely hold ourselves together and almost ended up fucking on a bathroom sink!!!"</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Nick are outed by a video of their heated makeout session in an airport bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something my mind thought up while I was on my way to school. Title credit goes to All Time Low's song "To Live and Let Go." This is my first Stymshaw/Gryles fic so enjoy :)

"Grimmy we really messed up this time."

"Well hello to you too Mr. Popstar. How is the American weather treating ya?"

"Grimmmm, I didn't call you so we could talk about weather!!! We fucked up and I'm freaking out... and manag.. and the band.. an..." Harry's started to ramble but his voice just broke off into choked sobs. 

"Ok. Ok shhh, love don't cry. Talk to me. What happened?" Grimmy slowly started to worry considering the fact that Harry had called him in the middle of the night, almost crying himself into a frenzy. He reacted the way any normal person would, he got out of bed and turned on his computer. If Harry wasn't going to explain, maybe twitter could give him some answers. 

"Ther... there is a video... of us. Before I left for America." Harry explained through silent tears. It took a while for his computer to load but he eventually got it to start working, the first thing he did was open up his twitter page as quickly as possible. 

"Oh, I think I just found the link. Wow, my mentions are going completely bollocks on twitter. Oh my, have you seen these trends? Oh I'm sorry. No love don't cry, babe relax, ok hold on don't freak out on me just yet, let me watch the video at least!" Grimmy was trying to calm Harry down, but he was already dreading the worse before even pressing the play button. He finally gathered the nerve to pressed start, “Ok, I’m watching it now, hold on a sec.” The video began and Grimmy tried to figure out what was going on, it seemed like it was taken off of a shaky camera phone in some sort of a bathroom. 

Suddenly it hit him; he knew exactly where this video was heading. 

~1 week ago~

Harry was being mopey all day, throughout the morning he grew extremely clingy. He attached himself to Grimmy like he was a leech that needed to stick to him in order to continue on living. Considering the fact that he was leaving for America in just three hours, he didn't want to leave his boyfriend of almost a year back at home. What normal 18 tear old wouldn't be upset leaving behind his older boyfriend for the entire summer? This meant leaving late nights, endless dates, and silly play fights behind. Also, who could forget the remarkable sex he was about to separate from? So yeah he felt like he did have the right to be a little bit moody and uncooperative when they arrived at the airport. 

Harry was acting childish and wouldn't get out of Nick's car in front of Heathrow airport. After several minutes of trying to get him out, airport security forced Grimmy to pull into the parking garage in order to get them to stop blocking the traffic in the airport drop off lane. Grimmy thought he would have to physically pull Harry out of the car because he was being relentless. 

They were sat in the car as Grimmy contemplated on how he was going to get Harry out. He decided he was going to charm Harry out of the car with sweet words. He spent almost all of his time with Harry; he was bound to pick up on some of his charming skills.

"Although you look adorable and like a disgruntled kitty when you pout, you need to turn that frown upside down. I promise everything will be fine. Just think of all the opportunities waiting for you in America, all those women waiting to throw their panties at you.” His words just made Harry further sink into the seat, a task Grimmy thought was nearly impossible. 

Ok maybe that didn’t work, time for plan B. 

“We can call and text each other all the time," he said as he continued to try and cheer up his troubled boyfriend. He attempted to coax him by leaving short pecks between every word onto Harry’s soft, yet non-responsive lips; leaning over the seat in order to truly get his message across. 

His kisses seemed to get Harry out of his funk because soon enough he started to return them with as much fervor. "I'm just gonna miss you soooooo much," Harry said as he left a long and lingering kiss onto Nick’s lips. With his sudden outburst of energy, Harry grabbed onto the nape of Nick’s neck in order to get him as close as possible, like he somehow wanted to crawl into Grimmy’s skin. He attempted to get his tongue into the slick heat of Nick’s mouth while his hand started to work its way south. Unfortunately, Grimmy knew he had to be the responsible one and stop Harry’s wandering hands before things could escalate. 

"Harry not here, not right now. Your flight is going to leave soon and I know your band will never forgive me for making you miss it. I would think last night and this morning enough to satisfy your horny teenager needs, but apparently not," He said in a mocking tone eyeballing the growing bulge in Harry’s trousers. 

"You know I could never get enough of you," Harry said in his now deepened voice as he unbuckled his seat-belt and attempted to climb onto Grimmy's lap. He wasn't quick enough because he was stopped by a hand to his chest before he even made it pass the center console. 

"No, no, no you horny bastard. It is time to go, c'mon love." Grimmy got out of the car and went to the other side to open Harry’s door. When he finally achieved the task of getting Harry out, he grabbed all of his belongings and they eventually made their way to the terminal where the rest of the band and crew were waiting. 

Harry knew he should be happy considering the fact that he was about to start the second leg of their worldwide tour, but it wasn't his fault he couldn't help feeling miserable in the crowded airport. The only thing he could think about was his semi-hard problem he was currently sporting. He was only a teenager after all, and the make out session in the car was heated enough to leave him craving for more. He knew he had to get Nick alone just one more time before he left, so he could release the... tension. 

"Don't worry guys, I brought the star of your band safe and on time, no need to thank me," Grimmy said jokingly as he saw the other One Direction boys waiting at check in. He spared a glance over at Harry and was startled by his full blown pupils and glassy eyes. "Har..harold? Are you..."

"Great!!! JUST GREAT!!!" You could hear Paul yell from the flight arrival and departure screens. "Our flight has been delayed for thirty minutes." There was a chorus of displeased noises from everyone surrounding them but all Grimmy could focus on was the dazed yet focused look on Harry's face. 

It had been a tough nine months for the duo, trying to figure out where there friendship stood and where the relationship aspect came in. After one night of: drinks, dancing, misunderstandings, yelling, kissing and passionate sex, they finally decided to give love a try. That's what led them here today: waiting for Harry to leave on a 3 month tour with only modern technology to keep them held together.

Waiting around in the airport, it was hard to watch everyone else act so casual with their girlfriends. The rest of the lads were able to hold their respective girlfriends' hands and kiss them goodbye. While on the other hand, Harry couldn't even hug Grimmy in public without starting World War III in the eyes of their management. The worst part about the whole situation was that he wasn't even allowed to bring Nick out on tour, not even for a short weekend visit. If you compared it to Eleanor who could go on tour with them for months on end without anyone even batting an eyelash in her direction, it was remarkably unfair. The same went for the rest of the boys. For instance, if Liam was missing Danielle, she could easily be flown out for a visit and the problem would be solved. 

Life just isn't as simple when you are a closeted 18 year old who is dating a man 10 years his senior. One who also has to keep up the image of "the ladies’ man" in the biggest boy band at the moment. Harry would just have to wait a while to have those luxuries with Nick. 

As everyone started to get into the security line, Harry pulled Grimmy back. "Please Grim. Just... just one more time. I.. I need you. Please." Harry whispered into Grimmy's ear while trying to act coy and innocent. His voice sounding like he was a young child asking his mother for money to buy candy, not like he was requesting his older boyfriend for a sexual plea. "Come on we have half an hour to waste, it will be really quick. I'll make it worth your time." Harry begged as he started walking towards the bathroom. 

"Harry, you know we can't. We could easily be caught. In a bloody airport bathroom of all places!" But it was too late because before he knew it Nick found himself being pulled through a door and pushed up against a bathroom counter. "Harry, at least get into a stall, someone can... fuck, you truly are a menace." All sense of responsibility flew out the window when Grimmy felt Harry's hard-on rutting against his thigh. "Come here," Grimmy grabbed onto Harry’s curls and tugged the strands of his hair hard enough to get their lips to crash together. They continued to kiss like the soft press of the warm skin fueled their oxygen. 

Harry slipped his tongue into Nick's mouth in records time, trying to remember every crevice and feature. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget how the warm slick and slide of their tongues felt like when he was on tour. Soon enough Grimmy took control of the situation by turning Harry around and sitting him atop the sink counter. Harry turned pliant in his arms while Grimmy spread his legs apart and fit himself in-between Harry's thighs. 

"Don't forget about the lowlife radio host who talks about you on his radio show for days on end until you come back," Grimmy whispered while peppering kisses all across Harry's face. Grimmy was trying to be strong for the both of them, he really was. At first he attempted to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal that Harry was leaving him for three months. Somehow, in the dingy old airport bathroom, he realized just how much he was actually going to miss Harry. In order to make up for all of the lost time, he kissed Harry until he could actually feel the teenager’s whine in the back of his own throat.

He started to make his way down Harry's jawline and left bruises against Harry's pale neck. Sucking an especially strong mark onto the place where Harry's collar bone met his shoulder, the pleasure spot in Harry's body that always leaves him a writhing mess. The first time he ever discovered the intensity of his touch in that place was a memory Nick would never forget.

~Flashback~

It was like any other one of their lazy date nights, one where they sat cuddled in front of the T.V. in nothing but their underwear. Grimmy was commenting on absolutely everything that was going on in the cooking show they were currently watching. Harry had just got to Grimmy’s flat after a long flight from Norway so they ordered take away and sought to catch up all the shows Grimmy recorded for Harry while he was gone. After eating Harry sat doe-eyed staring at Nick, making it very clear of what his intentions were that night. Feeling self-cautious about his posterboy boyfriend looking at him with dark eyes through long lashes, Grimmy pounced on Harry, ensuing an all-out wrestling match. Eventually, the play fight took a heated turn as Grimmy started to grind down against Harry receiving pleased sounds from the younger boy beneath him. 

Nick, being the typical tease that he is, refused to kiss Harry properly on the lips, instead he settled for Harry’s inviting neck. The creepy yet kinky part of his mind had always wanted to lick Harry's collarbones. They always managed to protrude out of Harry's shirt, like they were begging to be bitten. So Nick did just that and sucked marks all the way up to where his collarbone met his shoulder, the little indent that looked deliciously edible. 

The moment he placed his mouth and started to suck on the targeted spot, he felt Harry shudder beneath him. He also felt a wet patch starting to form next to where he was grinding against Harry's dick. Nick looked up to see Harry's cheeks beet red from embarrassment and looking absolutely horrified.

"I'm so sorry Nick! That has never happened to me before..."

"Did... did you just cum?" Silence filled the air as Harry was contemplating on what to say next.

"Fuck. That is so hot," Grimmy said as he rid himself of his underwear and then helping Harry's out of his. Nick spent the rest of the night mapping out Harry's body with his tongue and wandering hands. Not to mention he also made Harry cum four more times that night, leaving him completely dry by the fifth time he came. 

~Back in the airport bathroom~

Eventually Harry learned how to control himself when Grimmy attacked his pleasure point. For example right now, in the airport bathroom. Where Grimmy was trying to focus on the task at hand and trying not to get distracted with thoughts about their past sexual experiences. He had to concentrate on his painfully hard boyfriend begging to be touched in a sketchy airport bathroom. 

Harry egged him on by whispering filthy words into his ear as he managed to get his hand on Harry's crotch. "Gonna..miss you. So. So. Much," Harry said while trying to keep his composure. “What am I going to do for three months without this? I’m going to end up calling you every night pleading to be touched. Fu..fuck. I bet I’m gonna get blue balls or a chafed dick before I come back. You… you are so…oh. Good. At this. “

It wasn't any easy task Harry had from stopping himself from letting Nick fuck him right over the bathroom counter, considering it took all of his will power not to rut up against the hand that was trying to work him through his jeans.

~Current Day (on the phone)~

That leads us to Grimmy today, watching his boyfriend come undone by the touch of his hands while moaning like he was being paid to do it. They didn't get to finish what they started because Louis rudely interrupted their little session. He burst through the bathroom door stating that Paul was going to chop off all their heads if they didn’t start making their way to the airport terminal. At the time Grimmy was furious with Louis. Couldn't he just give them five more minutes? But as he watched the outburst on video, he was actually glad Louis had stopped them. Not only would he have gotten his cock out for millions of girls all around the world to see, but that tiny possessive side of him was glad that only he knew the way Harry's face contorted when he was about to climax.

Grimmy was so enthralled by the video that he almost forgot he was on the phone with Harry who was currently 2,000 miles away from him and about to go into near panic mode. "Uh… Harry. Are you still there?"

"YES I'm still here!!! For fucks sake did you watch it!!! Did you see how.. oh my god. THIS IS GONNA RUIN US. The band. Our relationship. EVERYTHING.” Nick had never heard Harry so frightened before, he just wanted to hold him and protect him from all the backlash they were bound to get for this. 

“I'm so stupid,” Harry continued to ramble on. “We should have gone into a stall for crying out loud. How did someone even get that on tape!?!? They must have been hiding in a stall filming us through the cracks of the door. At least they had the right mind to go into a stall. We could barely hold ourselves together and almost ended up fucking on a bathroom sink!!! We were so stupid, why did we have to be so reckless?!?!?! Oh my god! What is my mum going to think when she sees this, I'll never be able to look her in the eye again. AND GEMMA!??!?? All of her classmates have probably watched it and..." 

"Have you quite finished?"

"NO Nick! Don't you understand. My life is over. My life is officially over. It's over. Oh my god we have young fans that could have seen it. This video could pass off as porn Nick!!!"

"Harry stop. Now you are just torturing yourself. Your life is indeed not over because if it was I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be on the phone with you if it was, now would I? I'll call Finchy and tell him I won't be able to do the morning show this week. It will be a lot to ask but I'm sure they can give me a sick leave or something. Then, I will fly to wherever you are and we will get this all sorted out. Together. Ok?"

"Ok , but what about management, you know you aren't allowed on tour with me. An... and I can't de.. deal with this. Not without... you." Grimmy could hear Harry starting to cry again, he himself was scared out of his mind, but he had to stay strong. He owed it to Harry to keep calm and carry on. 

"I'm pretty sure the cat is out of the bag that we are together, so there is no use of keeping me away from ya. Look, I just booked my flight, I'll be there tomorrow evening and we will settle everything out. Now stop them tears and room with one of your band mates tonight... preferably Niall. I don't want you to worry about this any longer until I'm there so don't check your twitter, or any other negative media outlets for a while." 

"I'm on my way to Niall's room right now, but please come here quickly. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Wait, one more thing Harry."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

"Good, now get your sorry ass to bed while I go and pack."


	2. The Press

So it turns out that booking a flight the day before you leave is not very reliable. Grimmy's flight turned out to be over booked so he got last priority. He ended up flying to America two days later than he planned. 

In those two days without Grimmy Harry had barely left his hotel room. Niall came by and tried to force him out of bed but he wouldn't budge. He knew there was a frenzy of fans and paparazzi waiting for him outside of the hotel door and he wasn't ready to face them yet, especially without Nick. 

Louis came in around noon begging Harry to come outside and play football with him, but Harry said he wasn't in the mood. Later on Zayn tried by asking if he wanted to go get new tattoos but Harry said he didn't need any new tattoos. That was way out of character, Harry was always up for getting tattoos. Lastly, Liam attempted to get Harry out of his room. He pleaded with Harry, promising him that he would make it worthwhile. He said that they didn't even have to leave the hotel, maybe just go for a swim in the hotel pool. Still no prevail. 

2,000 miles away Grimmy barely had time to breathe, he had to get everything ready for his week leave. He had to set a playlist for everyday he was gone, and had to catch up his replacement Radio DJ on all of his different segments and features. He also had to pack, make sure his visa was in check and do a million of other things. Before he knew it, he was on his flight across the ocean to see Harry.

Grimmy didn't even have time to see or read anything in the press about his relationship with Harry, so he had no idea what people were saying about him. Both of them decided they weren't going to release any statements to the press until they were together. 

The second his plane landed there were millions of flashes in his face. Harry even had to send his own bloody security guard in order for Grimmy to make it back to the hotel safely. In the taxi ride to Harry's hotel he texted him and told Harry he was going to be there in ten minutes.  
Harry was lounging around in his hotel room when received the text that Grimmy was about to arrive. He quickly got up and got ready for his boyfriends arrival. 

"Wow I haven't seen him so alive since we left the London," Zayn stated as they watched Harry run around his hotel getting ready. 

"You guys he is going to be here in ten minutes!!! How do I look, is my hair ok? Does my breath smell?" Harry said as he blew his breath extremely close to Louis' face. 

"Yes Harry you look fine, now go down and get your man," Niall said as Harry rushed out of the room. 

"Well I guess we should go with him before he makes a fool of himself," Liam said as they all made their way down to the hotel lobby. 

Right when the elevator doors opened Harry ran out and he saw a taxi pull up into the hotel driveway. There were millions of people outside the hotel with camera flashes going crazy. Harry didn't care about them at the moment because he saw Grimmy getting out of the cab and he couldn't contain his excitement. Grimmy soon walked in with his luggage that soon fell out of his hands because all of a sudden he was being crushed by a teenage popstar. 

Grimmy usually wasn't one for cliché reunions but here Harry was, in his arms again. Harry didn't waste any time kissing Grimmy immediately, slipping his tongue into his mouth while his arms wound around his neck. The kiss was definitely not suitable for public place. They were so lost in their own little world that Grimmy was afraid Harry was going to jump up and wrap his legs around him. Thankfully he didn't, Nick wouldn’t know how to control himself from not carrying Harry and pushing him up against the nearest wall and fucking him in front of for all to see. Instead he focused on wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist as he arched up into the kiss, ignoring the flashes and frenzy going on outside the hotel door. 

Harry quickly dragged Nick back to his room, finally finishing what got them into this mess that day in the airport. Once the emerged from the hotel room a couple of hours later, Harry's smug face in tow, they were notified about the rest of the day’s plans. 

Harry and Nick had and interview set up with about every major magazine source all around the world. Once they finished all of those interviews they were scheduled for a photo-shoot which Grimmy thought was absolutely ridiculous. Apparently the magazines needed photos to go along with their articles about the newest celebrity "it" couple. Harry was upset that all the attention was on him, what about his other band mates?

"Don't worry about us Harry. You have a lot of mess to clean up, we'll be here waiting for all of this drama to settle," Louis said reassuring Harry. 

On the car ride to wherever the hell they were going they finally had a chance to talk. Harry was snuggled into Nick's side, while Grimmy had his arm around him slowly scratching Harry's scalp. "I'm so happy you are here," Harry said as he leaned up to press a quick kiss to Grimmy's lips. 

"Mmmm hmm, me too. I guess there are some perks of accidently coming out huh," Grimmy said as he kissed him a couple of more times. To say they have been over affectionate ever since Grimmy landed would be an understatement. Considering the circumstances, those short lingering touches are the only things keeping them sane. "So harry how so you want to go about with this?" 

"Well for one I want to tell the world that I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you." 

"Cheeky, but seriously Harry what are we going to do. What do you want to say? What questions should you answer, what questions should I answer?" 

"Don’t you worry your pretty little mind. Paul told me that our management team has already settled everything, like a press statement about our relationship and all. He said we just have to act like an adorable and loving couple. That won't be to hard considering I can't take me hands off of you for more than two seconds." Harry made his point by climbing into Grimmy's lap and pecking him once more before continuing. "After all of these interviews we have to go on a lunch date, you know keep up the appearances," he said as he rubbed the back of Grimmy's neck while scratching the hair that reached the base. Grimmy’s arm immediately wrapping around his waist. "And once we are done with all the interviews and public dates we have the rest of the time to ourselves, but don't be surprised if paparazzi shows up and follows us," he finished off with one last kiss and climbed off his lap to open the door.

They arrived at this sort of studio where all the interviews were going to be held. They went into one room after another, answering various questions all about the same thing. They finally reached the last interview, one with People magazine. Grimmy held Harry's hand through all of the interviews, but to be honest he was tired of answering all of these questions. He was just about ready to go back to the hotel and snuggle up with Harry until they fall alseep, but he knew he had a lot more to do until they were able to do what they wanted. He could tell Harry was getting a little restless too, barely able to keep still while waiting for the interviewer to come in. 

She finally arrived ten minutes later as they sat together with their hands intertwined while she sat in front of them. "So let me just start off by saying I think you guys make a very cute couple. Thank you so much for making time for me in what I assume is your very busy schedule," the interviewer excitedly stated.

"Why thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you as well," Harry ever the charmer said as he shook the woman's hand and gave her a short kiss to the cheek. 

"Ok, let’s get started then. First off how did you guys meet?" They started to explain everything, saying the same thing they have been answering throughout the day. 

"Awww that is so sweet, hmmm ok how about... Who was the first one to say I love you?" Well that was a new question. Grimmy decided to answer because Harry was looking at him expectantly. 

"Well I think everyone in Great Britain new I was infatuated with Harry before we even started dating. I could barely stop talking about him on my radio show, my colleagues never stopped teasing me about it. We were best friends for a couple of months before we started to fool around one night when we got particularly drunk but it really put a dent in our friendship. We didn't know that we were both harboring very strong feelings for each other." Harry interrupted Grimmy's story by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He knew how hard it was for Grimmy to talk about his feelings but he was doing a good job so far. 

Their hands were still intertwined as Grimmy continued his story, "We started acting really awkward with one another whenever we weren't drunk, so I decided enough was enough. I invited Harry over for dinner and I cooked him my special spinach pie and we sat and talked about nearly everything. I must have said something wrong because all of a sudden we were yelling at each other screaming things we didn't mean. In all of the shouting and arguing I accidentally blurted out 'I LOVE YOU' and well the rest is history." 

Next to him Harry was bursting with joy, he had to keep himself in check but he really wanted to snog Grimmy senseless at that moment. He was so proud of his boyfriend, and he was really happy that he is now able to talk about their relationship openly without having to worry about the fact that someone might overhear. 

After their lunch date Harry had to go do press for One Direction and Grimmy went along but made sure to stay out of everyone's way. He had enough time to check his twitter and what people were saying about him. Finally, after two hours Harry was free and they were allowed to go back to their hotel.

They started getting ready for bed but Harry could tell there was something off about Nick. Grimmy started to undress and get ready for bed, but he stopped after taking of his jeans. He was going to bed in a t-shirt and boxers, which was weird cause Harry couldn't recall the last time Nick actually wore clothes to bed. He climbed into bed and immediately turned around so his back was facing Harry.  
Grimmy didn't talk the whole cab ride back to their hotel, and he barely said a few words to Harry when they arrived. Harry stripped down to everything but his underwear, following Grimmy's footsteps and climbed into bed with him, spooning him from behind. 

"Grimmmmm. Grimmy. Nick. Nicholas," Harry dragged out each word trying to get his boyfriend's attention. Grimmy knew what he was getting at but he wasn't going to give in. It's not like Harry was being particularly subtle about it, every inch of him was pressed up against Grimmy's back as they lied in bed. Nick wasn't responding to Harry's pleas, he was pretending that he was asleep. 

"Grim, I know you're awake, come on!!! It was a good day today. No one called me anything crude, the interviews went great, and the fans are supporting my decision. Let's celebrate!!!" Harry said as he got his hand in Grimmy's boxers, disappointed to find that he wasn't even hard. He got a good grip on his soft member and started to pump it, hopefully trying to bring it to life.

"Harry stop. I told you I'm tired," Grimmy said as he pulled Harry's hand out of his pants and scooted a little forward so that they were no longer spooning.

"Nick? What's wrong babe?" Harry said as he tried to turn Grimmy to face him. 

"Nothing. Just tired is all"

"Why do you seem so down? What's wrong? Today was such a good day…"

"For you maybe," Grimmy said but his voice was muffled because he was digging his face into the pillows, trying to avoid any more confrontation.

"What was that babe, I couldn't hear you."

"TODAY WAS SHIT OK!" Grimmy finally let out all of his pent up energy but immediately regretted it when he saw the scared look on Harry's face. Of course they got mad at each other every once in a while but Grimmy had never yelled at Harry like that. "It's easy for you to go around and act like everything is ok when it’s not." Grimmy started to get up off the bed and head towards the bathroom. 

Harry was still shocked and stayed glued to the bed, he looked as if he was going to start crying. "Look Harry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I... Well. It's just been a rough day for me. I'm going to take a shower to get my mindset back to normal." Harry was still frozen in place.

Grimmy couldn't leave Harry in the state that he was in so he reassured Harry by saying, "Harry, I'm not upset with you. I just need to think yeah?"

With that Grimmy finally made his way to the bathroom and stripped down to take a shower. While he was in the shower his mind was working a thousand miles per minute. He had so much going through his mind that he didn't even realize Harry joined him in the shower until he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his tense shoulders from behind. 

"Harold I'm so sorry it's just…"

"Shhhhh," Harry silenced Grimmy by turning him around and planting a soft tentative kiss on his lips. "You have been taking care of me through this whole ordeal and I've just been plain selfish. Only thinking about me. It hadn't even crossed my mind about you must be feeling. I thought you would be okay with everything that is going on." Harry said slowly backing him up into a wall and not breaking their eye contact. He pressed his head to Grimmy's forehead and stated, "You are always taking care of me. Tonight, let me take care of you." 

With that he left a passionate kiss onto Grimmy's lips and started to mark his was down until he reached Nick's now semi-hard cock. He took it into his mouth as he idly watched Grimmy come undone from his touch. Nick’s hand made its way to Harry’s hair and he started to tug. “Harry… right there. Please, I need this so bad. You don’t understand how much I love you.”

“Don’t worry Nick. I’ll take care of you tonight. Leave everything to me,” Harry said as he swallowed Grimmy down and felt his cum go down his throat. 

Once they got back into the bedroom Harry slowly opened Grimmy up with his fingers while leaving soothing marks all along his body. Harry topped for the first time that night since Grimmy's birthday. They decided early on in their relationship that Harry definitely liked to bottom, so Grimmy always topped. 

Tonight wasn't about Harry, it was all about Grimmy. So he gave him whatever he wanted. It was gentle and calm. Harry was very hesitant because he didn’t want to break his already fragile boyfriend. It was much different from when Grimmy is the one going into Harry.

While Harry was slowly rocking into him with love and passion Grimmy came with a low whimper that turned into a silent cry once Harry came as well. Grimmy was trembling, tears were streaming down his face but no sounds came out of his mouth. Once Harry cleaned them up a little he pulled Grimmy as close as possible and whispered phrases of encouragement into Grimmy's ear.

"Shhh baby. Don't cry. Tell me what has been bugging you. I hate seeing you like this." Harry peppered Grimmy’s face with kisses to each eyelid and cheek until his sobs settled down a little bit.

"Have you seen some of the articles written about me? Have you seen what your fans are saying about me? There was this one article I saw today about our relationship, and it.. It said that..." Grimmy started to cry again just thinking about the article.

"Babe, what did it say, you can tell me,” Harry said rubbing small circles into Nick’s back.

"I know it's stupid, and you know I never read into the papers, but this article seemed so realistic. Like if I was reading it and wasn’t involved in this whole ordeal I would have believed them. It was utter and complete bullshit but they said I was just a gold digging Radio host who was using you for your fame. It didn't stop there, they kept on saying how you didn't know that I was using you and they even found some fucking source stating that you are so smitten with me that you don't even know that I'm was sleeping with other people." 

"Oh my, Nick I’m so sorry you had to read that,” Harry said as he laid Grimmy down and settled on top of his chest. He played with the chest hair there, twirling it in his fingers and kissing the expanse of Nick’s chest and said, “Grimmy, you know that is all lies. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Harry that isn't the worse part. There are hundreds of articles out there just like that. Some say that I am paying you to be with me, others say you are only with me because you feel sorry for me. It is an endless circle of hurtful words. And... your fans. Hate me. I have never gotten so many death threats in my life. I almost deactivated my twitter this morning because of the backlash." 

Harry almost started to tear up as well when he heard that. Grimmy had worked so hard for his job and for where he was today. He knew Twitter was Nick’s favorite thing, other than Harry of course. Deactivating his twitter would be like chopping of his right arm. He didn't need Harry, Harry was the one that needed him. 

Grimmy got out of Harry's grip and shifted so he was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard, Harry following his lead. "I'm acting like such a big baby, I'm sorry. I think I'm ok now. Just had to let that all out. I know most of your fans are very supportive of us, but there is just those few that get to me," Grimmy said as he wiped the few last tears off of his cheeks. 

"There is no need to apologize Nick, you don't always have to be strong for me. Remember what you said, we are going to go through this... together." On that note Grimmy forcefully pushed harry down on the bed and kissed him rough enough to leave bruises. This time Grimmy was the one entering into Harry, with much less delicacy and way more fervor. 

In the morning Harry woke up satisfied but a little sore. Grimmy only had four days left before he had to go back home and Harry was terrified. How was he going to deal without him? The other boys didn't know what Harry was going through. Before Harry could think himself into a panic attack Grimmy woke up as well and kissed Harry until there was a knock on the door saying they had to leave in thirty minutes.

The rest of the day went as planned; they had a couple of interviews here and there and had a gig to play at night. Harry made sure to keep Grimmy away from his phone, away from all the negativity. Grimmy made sure Harry actually did his job and not just stick by his side all day. 

The show went brilliantly and Harry was on an adrenaline high. So they snuck out of the hotel at midnight and went clubbing. Harry was on his fifth drink by the time Nick decided they had enough partying for the night. Nick had to practically hold Harry to get him out. Harry wasn’t making his job easy by leaning on him and whispering dirty words until they finally got to the door and saw all of the camera flashes. "Fuck," Grimmy said as they got closer to the exit. "Harry just stay by my side ok, don't let them know that you are drunk. Remember you are still underage here. Don't listen to anything they say, and don't reply to any of their questions." Harry responded with and incoherent yes so they finally went outside. 

The flashes went crazy, they were so bright that it seemed like it was daytime. It was a short walk to the taxi but there was so much paparazzi it seemed like miles away. They were halfway there when Grimmy heard one particular pap shouting crude things towards Harry. "Hey faggot. You can barely keep your head up. Do you only date older guys so they could pay for your drinks in the States. Isn't that right ya little twink!" Grimmy didn't know what happened until he heard a chorus of gasps and felt his hand pounding from punching the man in the face. The rest of that night was a blur, all Nick remembered was rushing to get into the taxi and making it back to the hotel in one piece. 

The next morning Louis woke the lovely couple up by banging on their door until Harry got up to open it. “Fucks sake Lou, I have a pounding headache. What the hell do you want?” 

“Well good morning to you too! How did clubbing go last night? Oh wait don’t answer that. I already know how it went, you two trouble making sods are on the front page of every news media around the world.”

“Louis what the hell are you on about? If you haven’t noticed ever since we came out, Nick and I have been the only thing the news seems to talk about.”

“Harrrrrrrrrry. Where did you go. Come back to bed, I need your warmth,” Grimmy called to Harry who was still arguing in the doorway with Louis.

“Oh Grim. Good thing you are up, have you seen the news lately?” Louis said inviting himself in and walking right past Harry to pull the blanket off of Nick in order to reveal a very nude radio host. “Oh god, don’t tell me you two sleep in the nude?!?!?” Louis said while eyeballing the white sheet Harry was holding that was wrapped around his waist. 

“Louis, this isn’t time to talk about mine and Nick’s sleeping habits, what were you talking about before?” 

“Oh right, well it seemed like your boyfriend here decided to start quite a frenzy last night when he punched that paparazzi bloke square in the face.” 

“I DID WHAT?!?!?!” Grimmy exclaimed grabbing the newspaper out of Louis’ hand in order to read the article himself. Clearly they both didn’t remember the night before and all of this was brand new information to them. 

“Awwwww Grimmy, you punched someone for me,” Harry said once they finished reading the article. 

“Apparently so…” Grimmy wasn’t able to finish his sentence because soon Harry was on top of him, kissing him while grinding their now exposed cocks right in front of Louis to see. 

”OH GOD!!! Let me at least leave the room first!!!” Louis shouted as he backed out of the room while covering his eyes. “Oh and don’t forget to meet in the lobby in twenty minutes.”

“Don’t worry I’ll get him there in time,” Grimmy said as he tugged on both of their cocks in order to bring them to a quick release. 

“You guys are like animals,” Louis said as he closed the door, but he still heard the sound of panting and moans even when he reached to the end of the hall. “Thank god the lads and I released that video of them, or else who knows what Harry would have done without Grimmy for three months while on tour.” 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I have no idea where that ending came from.


End file.
